Mr Simple
by Lin Xiao Li
Summary: Sasuke jelas memiliki segalanya yang diimpikan kaum hawa, Ino tahu, bukannya ia sok jual mahal atau tak peduli, kenyataannya ia telah memiliki komitmen lain yang harus dijaga.


**Mr. Simple**

Desclaimer : Naruto by Masashi Khisimoto

Pairing : Kiba/Ino

.

.

You won't ever be alone, wait for me to come home

 _Ed Sheeran ~ Photograph_

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke memiliki segalanya, wajah tampan menawan, karir yang bagus di dunia hiburan, uang berlimpah dan pesona serta style yang tak akan mampu ditolak para wanita, namun pendekatannya dengan Ino malah membuat gadis itu panik.

Sebagai seorang model yang tengah naik daun, menerima Sasuke sepertinya tak masalah untuk mendompleng karirnya yang masih redup. Lagipula agensinya pasti senang-senang saja, karena dengan begitu pamor mereka juga pasti akan melejit. Media massa sudah mencium perihal kedekatan mereka, dan beberapa gosip mulai menyebar dari mulut ke mulut. Tapi tetap saja, Sasuke terdengar luar biasa untuk ukuran model biasa sepertinya.

Ketika suatu hari Sasuke tiba-tiba memberinya setumpuk tas belanjaan yang berisi gaun-gaun mewah sembari berkata.

"Maaf tidak bisa memberimu yang lebih mewah, tapi semoga dengan barang-barang ini, kita bisa menjadi lebih dekat."

Jantung Ino rasanya bertalu-talu, ia merinding dan ketakutan disaat bersamaan. Ucapan Sasuke terdengar serius, dan kenapa harus dirinya yang disebut Sasuke sebagai 'kita' nya? Kenapa pria itu tidak memilih wanita lain yang jauh lebih cantik darinya? Kenapa tidak Hinata, Sakura atau bahkan Shion?

Beberapa kali ia menghela napas sepanjang perjalanan pulang. Taksi yang dinaikinya terasa begitu lamban, dan demi Tuhan yang maha pemurah ia benar-benar bingung dengan situasinya saat ini. Bagaimana mungkin ia melewatkan kesempatan yang sedemikian cerah?

Tapi tidak mungkin ia jadi begitu egois hanya demi sebuah karir. Sebab, ia tak ingin mengecewakan beberapa hati yang tulus mencintainya.

.

.

Ino tidak tinggal di lingkungan elit kelas orang-orang berlimpah uang. Tidak juga di apaprtemen kelas atas yang menyajikan fasilitas super mewah. Alih-alih di apartemen sederhana yang hanya memiliki satu kamar tidur, satu kamar mandi, ruang tamu yang sempit dan dapur. Terlalu sederhana, namun di sanalah sumber kebahagiaan terbesarnya berada.

Ketika ia pertama kali membuka pintu, seorang wanita 40 an tengah menonton serial doraemon. Wanita itu bersama seorang bocah 3 tahun yang langsung berbinar melihat kepulangannya.

"Mama..."

Tidak ada yang lebih luar biasa bagi Ino melebihi keluarga kecilnya, sambutan putranya sudah mampu membuat gejolak hatinya makin penuh dengan kebahagiaan yang tak mampu dijelaskan.

"Nona sudah pulang, saya kira Nona akan pulang besok pagi." Bibi Ayame-Pengasuh putranya- ikut berdiri dari posisi duduknya semula, membantu Ino membawakan tas -tas belanjaannya.

Ino yang tengah berjongkok tersenyum ketika putranya menghambur ke arahnya dan tertawa tanpa beban. "Setelah acara selesai aku langsung bergegas pulang, mengingat sudah hampir satu minggu aku tak pulang kemari." Ketika menatap ruang tamu yang hening, ia jadi kepikiran sesuatu. "Dimana tuan muda?"

"Dia pasti masih mandi, baru pulang dari shift paginya."

Ino mengangguk, menggendong Yuta dan mengajaknya berputar-putar sembari tertawa keras sekali hingga otot-otot perutnya terasa sakit. Ya... kalau sudah seperti ini, siapa yang mau menolak untuk berhenti? Senyum Yuta selalu mampu meruntuhkan bebannya.

.

.

Ketika Kiba baru keluar dari kamar, ia dikejutkan dengan kehadiran Ino. Wanita itu mendadak menurunkan Yuta dari gendongannya dan berlari ke arahnya, memeluknya begitu erat seolah ia bakal kehilangan pria itu kalau tidak cepat-cepat. "Aku benar-benar merindukanmu, sangat-sangat merindukanmu." Ciuman-ciuman singkatnya di bibir sang suami, membuat pria itu tertawa pelan.

"Ya, kurasa aku dan Yuta juga sangat merindukanmu." Di dekapnya erat tubuh wanitanya, mengangkatnya dan mereka berputar-putar sebentar, membuat gelak tawa Ino melambung kencang seolah tak akan berakhir.

"Oh ya, aku bawakan buah melon kesukaan kalian." Ino buru-buru melepaskan pelukannya dan mengambil tas belanjaannya di dapur.

Sembari mengekor istrinya, Kiba menggendong Yuta yang sedari tadi tertawa melihat sang mama pulang. "Oh ya, bibi Ayame sudah pulang?"

"Ya, dia pulang lima menit yang lalu." Gumamnya, tangannya mulai mengeluarkan buah melon dari kantong plastik belanjaannya. "Sementara aku mandi dan ganti baju, kau tidak keberatan mengupas melonnya kan?" Sebelah matanya berkedip menggoda.

Kiba tertawa dibuatnya, wanita itu selalu saja mampu membuat suasana rumah menjadi meriah. "Tentu saja, cepatlah mandi. Dan istirahatlah, kau pasti lelah."

"Setelah mandi aku akan masak sesuatu untuk kalian." Si pirang berjalan mendekati Kiba. "Aku yakin jadwal makanmu pasti berantakan selama aku pergi, dan Yuta pasti bosan makan bubur tiap hari."

"Eh?"

"Jangan mengelak, bibi Ayame bilang hampir setiap hari kau mengonsumsi mi instan. Kau kan dokter, seharusnya kau tahu mi instan tidak baik bagi kesehatanmu."

Kiba menggaruk tengkuknya dengan sebelah tangannya yang bebas. Kalau sudah menyangkut urusan makan, istrinya itu selalu mengomel panjang kali lebar semacam itu. "Ya, aku kan tidak sempat masak. Jadi ya pilih yang instan saja."

Ino menggelengkan kepalanya, heran. "Dasar..." dan setelahnya ia buru-buru masuk kamar, sementara Kiba dibiarkan tersenyum simpul di dapur.

.

.

"Apa akan ada job lagi dalam waktu dekat?" Kiba bertanya ketika sang istri tengah sibuk memotongi wortel. Dilihat dalam keadaan apapun, Ino tetaplah cantik, ketika banyak orang mengagumi kiprahnya di dunia modelling Kiba lebih kagum lagi pada cara gadis itu mengayomi keluarganya.

"Masih lama, sekitar satu minggu lagi. Setidaknya aku kan bisa bersama kalian lebih lama." Sejenak ia mengerling Yuta yang bermain di depan TV sendirian, entah bagaimana putranya bisa setenang itu, tak seperti kebanyakan anak lain yang suka bertingkah dan pergi sesuka mereka. "Kenapa ekspresimu begitu?"

"Apa?" Ia mengernyit.

Ino hanya tertawa kecil, mengamati ekspresi sang suami yang keheranan. "Tidak apa-apa. Tapi setelah satu minggu tak melihatmu, kau jadi tambah tampan."

Alih-alih tertawa, Kiba malah mengalihkan pandangannya. Berusaha menyembunyikan pipinya yang memanas. Ah, dasar sial. Pandai sekali wanita itu menggodanya.

"Apa pekerjaanmu lancar akhir-akhir ini?"

"Ya, tentu saja."

"Bagaimana keadaan bapak Tua yang pernah kau ceritakan padaku waktu itu?"

Sejenak Inuzuka mengerjap. "Sayang sekali, dia sudah pergi dua hari lalu."

"Oh kasihan sekali. Apa anak-anaknya datang kesana?"

"Tidak, hanya istrinya yang datang. Anak-anaknya bahkan tak mau melihat wajah ayah mereka, bahkan hanya untuk terakhir kalinya."

Tatapan Ino berubah sendu, wortel ditangannya terlupakan tiba-tiba. Beberapa hari yang lalu, sebelum ia berangkat ke Tokyo untuk sesi pemotretan, Kiba bercerita padanya tentang seorang pasiennya. Pasien itu adalah laki-laki tua sekitar 70 tahunan, sakit kanker, dan tak seorangpun keluarganya datang menjenguk. Dilihat dari kisah masa lalunya, pria tua itu pernah meninggalkan istri dan anak-anaknya demi mengejar selingkuhannya. Ya, mungkin karena masa kecilnya dicampakkan begitu saja sehingga sang anak tak mau peduli lagi dengan ayahnya.

"Kau melamun?"

Ino mengerjap. "Eh?"

.

.

Dan malam itu, karena terlalu banyak bercanda, terlalu banyak yang mengganggu pikirannya, sup wortel yang seharusnya terasa enak mendadak begitu asin dan mengerikan.

Ino meringis ketika menatap Kiba yang memaksa untuk memakan supnya. "Maaf..."

"Tidak masalah, kau membuatnya dengan penuh cinta. Jadi, aku tak boleh menyia-nyiakannya." Senyumnya terlalu tulus untuk dilewatkan.

Dan hanya dengan sebaris kaliamat pendek itu, rasa kecewanya mendadak menguap. Dalam keadaan apapun, pria itu selalu mampu untuk menyemangatinya.

.

.

Malam semakin larut, ketika Ino hendak naik ke tempat tidur matanya teralihkan sepenuhnya pada langkah Kiba yang agak terseok.

Ia mengernyit. "Kenapa kakimu?"

Kiba berhenti, berdehem sebentar. "Tidak apa-apa."

"Selalu saja menyembunyikannya dariku." Si wanita merengut, kesal karena merasa di bohongi.

Pria itu melangkah lagi, dan duduk di ujung tempat tidur. "Kemarin aku mengejar Yuta, dia hampir terpelset di tangga depan, jadi aku lari untuk menangkapnya, dan kakiku terantuk pagar besi. Tapi tidak apa-apa, jangan khawatir."

Ino menghela napas panjang, berjalan menuju lemari membuat Kiba menatapnya tak mengerti. "Biasanya kalau kau bilang tidak apa-apa, itu berarti lukanya cukup parah." Ia kembali dengan kotak P3K di tangannya. Sembari duduk di samping Kiba, tangan mungilnya meraih kaki prianya. Menyingkap sedikit celana piyamanya.

"Ini tidak parah?" Ia berusaha tak memekik agar Yuta yang terlelap diantara mereka tidak terbangun. Kaki Kiba tampak lebam keunguan, terlihat menyakitkan, dan pria itu pasti tersiksa sekali karenanya.

"Aku kan pria yang kuat, jadi sakit yang seperti bukan apa-apa bagiku."

Ino melotot ke arahnya, berharap agar Kiba sekali-kali peduli dengan kesehatannya sendiri, bukan cuma kesehatan para pasien saja yang penting. "Lalu sakit seperti apa yang akan membuatmu mengaduh."

Kiba tertawa pelan selama tangan ramping sang istri mengolesi kaki lebamnya dengan salep. "Sakit hati."

"Apa?"

"Sakit hati jika kau meninggalkanku."

Ino berhenti dari kegiatannya, menatap lekat sepasang manik di hadapannya. Kiba pasti tahu berita-berita di TV mengenai kedekatannya dengan Sasuke, bukan tidak mungkin jika pria itu sedih, atau dia cemburu. Tapi ayolah, itu tidak seperti yang sebenarnya. Di luar sana, tak seorang pun tahu jika ia telah menikah dan memiliki seorang putra berumur 3 tahun. Di mata para pengagum dan kawan-kawan modelnya, ia adalah gadis lajang, muda, cantik, enerjik, tanpa stretch mark, ayolah kurang sempurna apa coba. Hanya soal waktu sampai semua itu terbongkar, dan... ya, bisa saja setelah itu karir modellingnya berakhir.

"Apa ponsel baru itu dari Sasuke?"

Ino mengerjap, ia melamun rupanya. "Ya." Setelah selesai mengoleskan salep, ia menutup salep itu kembali. "Kalau kau tak suka aku memakai barang-barang pemberiannya lebih baik ku buang saja."

Tangan Kiba memegang tangannya, mengelusnya lembut. "Jangan, dia sudah bekerja keras mengumpulkan uang untuk membelikanmu barang-barang mahal itu. Kasihan kan kalau kau buang."

Seharusnya dirinyalah yang dikasihani, kenapa malah kasihan pada orang lain, sih. "Kalau kau suka, kau bisa menggunakannya."

"Dia membelikannya untukmu, bukan aku. Jadi pakailah."

Hubungan-hubungan singkat di dunia hiburan lazim terjadi, tapi selama ini Ino sudah beruasah menolak secara halus ajakan-ajakan kencan dari teman prianya yang berprofesi sama sebagai model. Tapi, Sasuke kelihatannya yang paling bersikukuh dari semuanya. "Kiba."

"Ya?"

"Apa kau sakit hati karena Sasuke mampu mbelikanku barang-barang mewah?" Ia bertanya hati-hati, takut salah ucap atau bahkan malah membuat lawan bicaranya makin sedih.

"Sedikit." Bibir tipisnya menyunggingkan senyuman. "Suatu saat, aku akan membelikanmu barang-barang mewah juga. Hari ini mungkin aku cuma seorang dokter sukarelawan yang gajinya bahkan tidak lebih dari setengah gaji istrinya, tapi aku bakal berusaha keras agar jadi dokter yang sukses suatu saat nanti."

Entah kenapa hatinya terasa sakit sekali mendengarnya, dulu ia tidak pernah merasa menjadi wanita yang luar biasa spesial. Tapi Kiba merubah hidupnya, membuat segalanya menjadi luar biasa. Dulu, ia cuma seorang mahasiswa kurang mampu yang selalu telat bayar kontrakan, makan pun sehari kadang cuma sekali, kerja paruh waktu beserta tugas kuliah yang menumpuk tinggi selalu menyita otak rapuhnya. Ia hampir putus asa dan ingin mengakhiri hidup, tapi Kiba tiba-tiba muncul sebagai tetangga kontrakannya. Entah bagaimana awalnya, tapi pria itu selalu membantunya dalam banyak hal. Meskipun tugasnya sendiri banyak, Kiba selalu punya waktu untuk membantunya mengerjakan tugas, porsi makan Ino mulai terjamin, dan pemuda Inuzuka itu selalu memberinya motivasi untuk tidak menyerah. Waktu itu Kiba kuliah kedokteran dengan beasiswa, kendati kuliahnya padat dia selalu punya waktu untuk kerja paruh waktu, meskipun ia sering melihat Kiba hanya tidur satu atau dua jam sehari. Demi Tuhan, jika mengingat-ingat saat itu, ia selalu ingin menangis histeris.

"Misalkan kelak kau memilih pergi bersama Sasuke—ini hanya perumpamaan, lho." Bibirnya berusaha tersenyum baik-baik saja. "Aku akan sakit, tetapi harusnya cuma sebentar karena aku tahu dia akan membahagiakanmu lebih baik dariku pada titik itu. Yuta juga akan sedih kau tinggal, tetapi dia lebih kuat dari dugaanmu, jadi dia lama-lama juga akan baik dan gembira lagi. Aku pun bisa mencari penggantimu, tetapi ikatan kita, Ino, bakal lenyap selamanya. Kenangan tidak dapat mengikat kita balik. Semuanya tidak akan seperti yang kita jalani sekarang, makanya aku berusaha agar kita tetap sama."

Ino berusaha menahan air matanya, kenapa Kiba harus membahas masalah ini?

"Kau cantik, kau populer, kau baik, menyenangkan dan ya... sempurna. Harusnya alasan itu sudah cukup untuk membuatmu menikahi pria kaya dan hidup bahagia, tapi anehnya, kau malah memilihku."

"Sudah cukup, hentikan!" Air matanya benar-benar lolos sekarang. Ia tersedu, berusaha memelankan suara tangisnya agar Yuta tak sampai terbangun. "Kalaupun Sasuke terlihat lebih tampan, lebih kaya, lebih populer darimu, tak ada jaminan bahwa aku akan bahagia bersamanya. Mungkin saja nasibku bakal lebih buruk, dijadikan pelampiasan sesaat saja, atau digantungkan, atau lagi malah ditinggal selingkuh dengan gadis lain yang jauh lebih cantik dan menawan." Ia serabutan menghapus air matanya. "Kau segalanya bagiku, Kiba. Kita sudah berjuang bersama sejauh ini, melewati banyak kesusahan. Itu sudah cukup sebagai alasan bagiku untuk tak meninggalkanmu."

Ino memeluk pria itu, membuatnya tersentak sebentar.

"Mari kita besarkan Yuta bersama, aku tak ingin mengalami nasib yang sama seperti pak tua yang menjadi pasienmu itu."

Kiba sedih, terharu, dan bahagia. Namun, alih-alih menangis, ia malah tertawa.

.

.

Pukul satu lebih sepuluh menit, ketika Kiba mulai terlelap di samping putra kecil mereka. Ino membatin, sebaiknya dirinya tak memberi harapan lebih pada Sasuke, dan saatnya mengucapkan selamat tinggal untuk selamanya pada si Uchiha itu.

.

.

"Kau tidak akan sendirian, Kiba. Karena hatiku tahu kemana dia harus pulang."

 **END**

 **Diketik ga sampai 2 jam, oke makasih buat yg udah mau baca, tinggalkan kritik dan sarannya**


End file.
